it's tradition
by oh glory
Summary: It was Blair's tradition. A tradition that apparently meant more to her than happy boyfriend.


**this is a story i was supposed to write with my fran steph (felinecasanova on here) because we both had the idea, but she didn't go on skype and we wanted to post it by christmas. so i just wrote it, but haxed her account and put it up on hers. yeah. that's it. you can read it now. go~**

**disclaimer; i do not on gossip girl, nor do i own a muppets christmas carol or hagrid from harry potter. they belong to their respective owners. which are not me. **

**-**

It was Blair's tradition. A tradition that apparently meant more to her than happy boyfriend.

Chuck sighed. "Really, Blair?" he asked. "A Muppets Christmas Carol?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Chuck. It's _tradition. _You know that, we've watched it together before. Every Christmas Eve, I watch this movie."

"Yes, but we were _twelve _then."

"So?" Blair questioned, raising an eyebrow.

It was made apparent that Chuck was going to loose the argument so he sat down on the leather couch next to Blair with a glass of scotch.

Blair hit play and the bouncy, fun, energetic menu came up. Chuck groaned.

"Shut up, Chuck. Be a man and deal with it. Stop complaining," Blair said, exasperated.

So Chuck just used his mouth to drink his scotch.

Then came the cheery title sequence. Chuck sighed. "Blair. That things nose looks a-"

Blair cut him off. "Don't say it, Chuck. If you know what's good for you."

So Chuck shut up, for his own good. He, too, would one day enjoy having children of his own.

"Okay, Blair. That thing has no eyes. Just glasses." Chuck said, pushing his luck and testing Blair's patience. "And that thing with the dick-nose," Blair shot him an ice-cold glare. "It's obvoiusly _not _Charles Dickens. It's a puppet!"

"Chuck." Blair said with a deep breath. "I understand that it is not Charles Dickens. Now will you shut up."

So he, once again, started sipping at his scotch.

"Oh, come on!" Chuck nearly-shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Bunnies can't be homeless! They're bunnies! They don't have homes!"

This time his was silenced by a glare. So he turned his attention again to the tv. _Puppets riding horses? _ he thought, trying, now, to keep his opinions to himself.

The movie continued on and Chuck kept his criticisms under-raps. Until he had to say something. Two puppet-ghosts were on screen. _Singing. _ And Blair was singing along.

"We're Marley and Marley, _ooooh!" _she wiggled her fingers and moved her arms forward just like the puppets on screen. Chuck might've found it cute if he wasn't so disgusted.

"Blair..."

She turned to him with the biggest smile. She clearly wasn't embarrassed. He couldn't say anything, because he didn't want to see the smile off of her face. So he just looked. Sceptically.

"Oh, come on, Chuck. Do it with me!"

He stared at her, incredulous, while she did it.

"Chuck, come on." she coaxed.

So he wiggled his fingers dismally in front of his chest.

"Chuck. If you're going to do it, do it properly."

So he did. He went full out. He copied Blair exactly. Just... _overacting _it. _Just a little. _

Blair couldn't control herself. She doubled over and shook the couch with her laughter.

"Blair. You must not tell anyone about that. Ever." cautioned Chuck.

"Sure, whatever." said Blair between fits of giggles.

Chuck decided to keep his mouth shut. Once and for all. So he wouldn't get himself into anymore embarrassing situations. He didn't even say anything when the majorly creepy ghost of the past appeared.

He thought he was going relatively well. Until Scrouge spoke again. "_I was a boy here..." _He had said upon entry to his old school.

"_No..."_ Chuck had said. "Really? It's your school, but you were a boy here? Wow."

"SHUT UP, BASS."

He sighed. If it was anyone else, he would have left before the movie even began. But it was Blair, so he stayed for her. He looked around the room, bored, until his eyes landed on Blair. She looked to happy. And it made him happy. So he just watched her, instead of the wretched movie on the screen.

"Chuck, why are you looking at me?" Blair questioned.

"Because you're more interesting than what's happening on the screen. Not to mention more beautiful."

Blair blushed a little. "But seriously. Stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're making me nervous. It's unsettling."

"Unsettling? Really, Blair? What about all those creepy puppets? You're telling me that first ghost wasn't unsettling?"

"Oh, just shut up, Bass. Watch the movie!"

He watched it. He didn't like it, but he watched it.

"Oh. Great. There's a miniature frog. Fantastic. Oh, and there's three pigs, now? And the older one has a drinking problem? How _high-society. _Oh, and now they're singing? Great. Oh, _and_ that ghost looks like Hagrid. Just saying."

He looked at Blair. "I know, I know. I'll be quiet now. I just needed to say that. That's it."

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "All this trouble from one movie," she said and Chuck laughed quietly. "Look. It'll be over soon, and then we can do something you want to do," said Blair.

Chuck smirked and with a nod. He spent the rest of the stupid movie thinking of just what that thing might be. When the credits finally rolled, Chuck sighed in relief. It could've been the best moment of his life. But that's just probably a spur-of-the-moment, thing.

Blair turned to Chuck. "Are you happy, now?"

He nodded. "Quite."

"Now what did you want to do?"

"I think you know what I want to do," he said with a sly smile.

And she gladly crawled across the couch and into his lap and turned her head towards him. He kissed her with force and she returned it with more. She knotted her fingers in his hair and his rested his hands on her back. When the pulled away, it was to breathe.

"That was worth it," Chuck said, smiling, in-between gasps for breath.

-

**yah. that's it. review it and you have my love forever.  
you can even hold me to that.**

**alright.  
xoxo. **

**oh and ps, merry christmas. happy birthday, jesus!  
oh and pps, go review hers, too. **


End file.
